


On the floor

by Whatsinmyhead



Category: The Killers (Band)
Genre: Affairs, F/M, Secrets, Smut, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatsinmyhead/pseuds/Whatsinmyhead
Summary: Female character and ‘Brandon’ in a house share, start an affair.I wrote this back in 2012 and based the male character on Brandon Flowers at the time but his name isn’t mentioned. The female character isn’t based on anyone in particular, nor are any other characters.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

She pushed him off her, and as he withdrew and jumped up she was desperate to cling onto him. Her head had to fight against her arms and legs because he wasn't hers to cling on to, not even hers to mark with her nails. And as the door slammed on the car she had heard outside, she just watched as he pulled his sweatpants on from the floor over his long legs and slung them low on his slim waist. He smoothed his fingers through his messy hair, that seconds before she had had her hands lost in, tipped her a cheeky wink and left her there on her bed, frustrated, guilty and horny as hell.

Their situation was fucked up. She knew that, and had from the start. How the hell had the four of them ended up sharing a house anyway. The two couples, and days after they'd moved in they had started a dirty, sordid, red hot affair based purely on their want for each others bodies. They didn't seem to have much in common and didn't spend much time with smaltalk, but then they didn't need to, they had their poor unsuspecting partners for that. Partners that they cared about but simply seemed unable to stop. She had tried, got upset, told him over and again that it wasn't right and they would hurt someone. He normally just watched her, head down, pouting, thoughtful and quiet, letting her rant, slam a few doors and walk away. Sometimes he'd hurt her then by making some little gesture for Jenny, always infront of her. Flowers or chocolates and she would be so stupidly surprised and pleased, kissing him all over his smiling, smug face. It was so physically painful for her to watch this that she would fall back to him everytime, as soon as they were alone, she would go to him and he would let her start to peel off his clothes and almost be ready to beg before he would smile down at her, grab her silently by the waist and pull her to him, to start all over again. But even without any teasing gestures she couldn't resist him, she'd never met anyone as physically stunning as him. He was tall, slim, dark and quite simply beautiful. So sure of himself, but slow and controlled with it, not loud and centre of attention like Greg.

From the first day she saw him he knocked the breath out of her, and he knew. She was only unpacking on the day they moved in when he had walked into the room that would be her bedroom and stood there leaning his long frame against the wall and casually flicking through a book, he didn't say anything and just stood watching her. She carried on at first unsure of what he was doing but gradually she became insecure of herself under his gaze and basically mesmerised by his big hands making her thick book look tiny. She stopped what she was doing, but still he didn't speak, silently daring her to take the first step. She had fallen straight in and asked him what he wanted, and he'd just smirked back at her, and finally answered slowly with the one word that made her heart beat faster and a flush rise from her toes to the top of her head. 'You' he dragged the word out, low and sexy. He'd then turned and left the room leaving her to watch his back as he walked down the stairs and left her standing there speechless with her head spinning.

He had control over her right from that very moment and the worst part was that she liked it that way, loved it even, this man she almost loathed for making her cheat, making her betray and lie to good people. She felt lost without him, her body ached for him when he wasn't with her and her brain almost screamed her pain aloud when they were with others and she couldn't touch him.

****

As she lay there hearing him greet his girlfriend at the door, so calm as if he wasn't just fucking her best friend a minute earlier, she thought about what would happen next. She knew what he was implying with that wink, his dark, playful eyes told her everything, mainly 'be cool' and 'I'm not done with you' she knew from experience that he wouldn't be pleased with the interruption and he would be prepared to take a risk to finish what he'd started. Once following her without her knowing and grabbing her from behind in a club bathroom on a night out with her friends because her boyfriend had come home early when they thought they would have a couple of hours together. And even faking a message from a mutual friend so she would run to meet him at a hotel one Sunday afternoon. She hated him to think that they could be caught out or seen, but as soon as he would come towards her, hold her eyes with his and push a long finger up against her lips to shush her, she forgot what she was angry about and gave herself to him, everytime.

Tonight Greg was away and it was just the three of them, Jenny was giggly and silly after a couple of glasses of wine. She had let her own glass touch her lips but she barely drank anymore, afraid that she would say something stupid or under the influence would not be able to stop herself from touching him. He didn't seem to have that problem and had already painfully pinched her thigh, pulled roughly at her hair and run his hand inside the hem of her top tonight. Always just out of his girlfriends sight. He was driving her insane, to the point where she thought she might not be able to help herself and turn from the sink, push her wet hands under his shirt and up his hard stomach, and scratch at his skin, hard. Right there infront of his girlfriends drunken face. He made her feel evil, wanting to hurt her, just so she would get to have him. As soon as she felt she could, she made a half assed excuse about feeling ill and went to her room.  
She tortured herself as she heard her friend laughing at unheard things his low voice was saying to her. She tried to read, to take her mind of him and must have eventually fallen asleep because it was dark when she opened her eyes to see him standing over her. She actually nearly screamed, he looked so serious and intense in the lamplight. He was just in tight boxers and the view was so exquisite that she couldn't be sure she wasn't dreaming but her brain eventually began to function again and she took a deep breath to hit him with all the 'what the hell is going on?' questions flooding her brain. He stepped towards her, leaned over and put a hand over her mouth to stop the questions and at his touch her brain turned to mush again. He put his finger to his own full lips this time and she couldn't tear her eyes away from his mouth, 'she's asleep next door, you have to be quiet, right?' even his whisper was commanding. She tried to process what was happening, he would fuck her while his girlfriend was passed out in a drunken sleep in the room next to them. She was sure she couldn't do that, shook her head under his hand, tried to pull his wrist away, but he stood fast, didn't move. He let her work out what was going to happen, she couldn't argue or fight him because her friend would hear and wake up, so basically he had her. She was under his power, yet again and just the thought, made her body go against her brain and open up for him. Physically she relaxed and he moved his hand from her mouth. He dragged it down her face, pulling at her lower lip, and down across her neck, over her throat, slowly just testing her, how quiet she could be. She was afraid to move or even breath, she still had her hand round his wrist and she watched as almost involuntarily it moved slowly up his soft skin to his shoulder, to pull him down towards her, but he shook his head, 'nope, too much noise, down here.' he nodded to the rug on the floor. Even at this point she couldn't help the grin that crossed her face at the thought, she got quietly out of bed. Stood infront of him to remove his stolen t-shirt that she had on, he didn't touch her, just watched. Dragging his eyes slowly down her naked body to the floor, so she laid down by his feet and he waited, just long enough for her to think he'd changed his mind, before he lowered himself to her.

****

This was so different, and it vaguely occurred to her that this might change them forever. Normally their exchanges were hot, fast and fevered. Desperate for each other and eager to satisfy before they were disturbed. Tonight they had to take it slow, silence was the main concern, so it had to be different. He felt tender, loving even. His long slow thrusts were barely thrusts at all, he found a lazy rhythm and didn't break it, if she lifted her hips up to him, quietly begging him for more, he would push her back to the floor, smiling against her skin and shaking his head. It was a whole new sensation, she was aware of everything, she could feel every breath he took as it tore silently through his chest, his hands as they toured every inch of her body, gripped her thighs, ran along her waist and she was so aware of the burning, tingling heat that they created across her skin as he skimmed her breasts and tangled them in her hair. So many sensations she had been unaware of with him before, she tried to take her time to concentrate on his touch, she stroked her hands over bits of him that teased her continuously when he stood clothed infront of her but always forgot in her desperation to satisfy him. The small of his back, his shoulders, down his throat and the backs of his arms, tight as he gripped onto her. She felt the effects her touch had on him as his skin jumped under her hands and his his hands tightened on her, but still he didn't lose his flow, his rhythm. She felt heat rising from her core as her drove slowly into her. He opened up her thighs to move deeper, pulling her closer but never speeding up. Her brain was losing track of time and where they were, she didn't know it was possible but the ferocity of her orgasm shocked as he coaxed it from her, the heat flooded up through her and all the months of trying not to leave marks on his perfect skin were lost as she bit down into his shoulder to stop from crying out. His whole body tensed at the pain but he didn't stop her, if anything he eased it towards her, offering her up his smooth skin. And she took advantage, in her frenzy, tasting and bruising him. She felt, more than heard a rumbling groan building up in his chest as he got close, he gripped the back of her head, pulling her even closer to him. His whispers in her ear became shallower, more urgent and her hand was a just fraction too late to clamp over his mouth as her name growled out loud from his lips. He had lost control of himself for the first time as he came and he collapsed into her, his hard body on top of her panting and waiting in the half light for any stirring in the next room................................


	2. Leaving.

Today she was going to tell him. She was going to leave. Leave Greg and leave the house. She knew she should be leaving him, but she couldn't and she didn't want to. This was just a way to rid herself from a tiny piece of the guilt that she felt when she thought about any of them.

She knew she had to make a decision for a while. She had agonised over it for weeks. But the week before when he had come to her in the night had sealed her choice. He was just too reckless, he didn't seem to care if they were caught sometimes she thought he wanted to get caught. And she knew she couldn't and would never be able to say no to him. That night he had laid still on top of her not leaving her or even moving until they were sure his outburst had not woken his girlfriend. Even then he'd been reluctant to leave her and they'd lain entwined together on the floor wrapping themselves in the blanket from the bed. They didn't sleep and just touched each other, she ran her hands over him, his soft bare skin that often tortured her from across a room, but she never got the time to really savour. His skin was smooth and his body was lithe and hard. She knew he worked hard on it. He smiled at her as she touched him, amused by her fascination with his body.

She didn't know how long they had stayed like that but when she woke up the next morning she was alone and in bed surrounded by the scent of him. She had gotten up before both of them, not knowing if Jenny had heard or suspected anything from them the night before. In the kitchen he had appeared behind her, she tried to move but he pinned her to the counter, he flicked her hair behind her ear and whispered 'We're all good baby' against her neck. She had only had him hours before but at his touch she found herself instantly wanting him again. He pressed his body so close to her that she could feel he was ready for her again too. As his breath hit her skin she relaxed slightly against him and as always he felt the change and ground himself harder against her. She lifted her hips up to meet his, wanting nothing more than to have him there on the counter and he left it until the last possible second before he pulled away from her and his girlfriend walked into the room. She was left flustered, horny and flushed from head to toe and thought that it must be written all over her face, where her skin burned.

After the tenderness of the night before, it was back to being about the game with him again this morning as now he knew what she was feeling. Teasing and taunting her there in the kitchen in front of his girlfriend just like he had the evening before, he stood in front of her and drank from her glass before he handed it to her and she couldn't tear her eyes away as the liquid coursed down his throat. His eyes never left her as he moved around the room until he sat down opposite her, he began playing up to his girlfriends hangover, touching her, sympathising and telling her to 'go back to bed' He knew she was still watching him and he slowly pulled his shirt collar aside, down his neck revealing only to her the purple bruise her teeth had left on his perfect skin. She nearly choked remembering herself doing it, and thinking how the hell was he going to keep it hidden, she grabbed her drink to hide her face and calm herself down but she could taste him on her glass. That was all she could take, and she ran. She had to get out of there, before she threw herself at him. She grabbed her stuff and ran out the door and at that point she knew she had to change something, before her fixation with him bought everything crashing down and everyone got hurt. This was so much more than an affair now, it was an obsession, a compulsion. And over the next few days she found herself an apartment close by and told her boyfriend and friend she was going. She lied to them both, blaming herself and not giving any real reasons for her decision.

****

She was going to his work to tell him, she wanted to tell him before his girlfriend did. She wanted him to take her seriously this time, but mostly she realised she wanted reassurance from him that it wouldn't be the end of them. She realised that if he said it was then she wouldn't go. She would stay with him regardless of anyone else if that's what he wanted, that's how much control he had over her now. A big sick part of her would miss the sneaking around and the naughtiness anyway. She wanted so much to leave and she knew how wrong it was but a tiny part of her wanted to stay too.

She had never been to his work before but he had once told her a story of how he wanted fuck her at his office. In his fantasy she had surprised him, turning up wanting him. So she felt good strolling towards his office, confident and sexy. The corridors were quiet, but by no means deserted. She stood watching him work for a few seconds before he turned and saw her in the doorway. The moment of surprise that flashed over his face was worth everything. He recovered himself, smirked a hello and nodded towards the chair. She shook her head and moved just inside the door and stood against the wall. Her eyes fell on the photo on his desk, instead of him with Jenny it was her with Jenny, it caught her off guard, confused and so stupidly pleased. She knew their relationship was wrong but her heart swelled from it and tear pricked at her eye but she didn't ask him about it, she couldn't, not right now. She looked away, knowing she had to get her words out before he got any control over her. She babbled out her plans and her reasons, it all seemed trivial standing there in his presence but she knew for the sake of her sanity, this time she had to stand her ground.

He had sat and listened, like he always did, and she wondered frantically what he would do next. Weather he would take her seriously, she was ready to run to him when he stood up and for a few moments watched her, he ran his hand through his hair, down his head and inside his collar, hanging his hand off the back of his neck. Taking it all in for a few minutes before he took the few strides across the room and stood in front of her. She kept her hands behind her, pressed between her body and the wall so she didn't reach for him. He didn't touch her yet, he stood close in front of her, looking down at her, his eyes dark, playful and mischievous 'but you're not leaving me though, right?' He was clearly pleased with himself at this thought. She was changing her whole life so she could keep him, this obviously amused him and just the look on his face made her skin tingle, dying for him to touch her, to reward her.

She had removed her own underwear on the way here, it was part of his fantasy. She had wanted to remind him of that and now his eyes on her caused her nipples to tighten, pressing against the fabric of her shirt. He didn't miss a thing and she delighted as his tongue played across his lips as he noticed her lack of bra. 'Hmmmmm' he rolled the sound in his throat like a growl 'babys definitely not going to leave me' and he finally reached towards her, hesitating his hand close to her face, before smoothing her hair back from her neck and over her shoulder. He leaned in towards her, one hand on the wall by her head, blocking her exit, not that leaving had even crossed her mind. He stared down at her, silently daring her to move away, to even break eye contact. She could barely even breathe as he finally touched her, running his long fingers down the open v of her shirt. She could feel the heat from his palm on her breast through the thin fabric. She took a deep breath pushing her chest against his hand. The corners of his mouth twitched, and he gave her a slow blink of his ever teasing eyes.

She jumped as she heard someone close by the corridor. Her eyes flicked in the direction of the door. He didn't flinch but he did frown at her reaction and she felt torn apart as her turned away from her. His complete disregard for anyone else when they were together both thrilled and terrified her. But the smirk was back as he grabbed a chair, wheeled it towards her and slammed it against the door, closing it and blocking them off from distractions. He held the chair still with his boot clad foot 'Now sit down' He watched as she did as she was told. Stepping wide over his leg. He leaned down over her, his big hands circled over her wrists and round the arms of the chair like binds, trapping her there. She was faced with the crotch of his jeans and wanted to reach for him, but he still held her arms. She looked up at him, she never knew what he was going to do next, he had her almost ready to beg him yet again before he forced her legs open further with his. She was rewarded with a deep groan as he let her go and slid his hands high up her thighs and realised that she'd removed her panties as well as her bra before she got to his office. He knelt down between her legs and cupping her ass, he pulled her forward to meet his lowered head. At the lightest touch of his tongue on her she forgot that anyone else in the world even existed.

****

They threw her a leaving party, she had insisted she didn't want one but none of them listened. Even Greg had been involved, it seemed he would forgive her for leaving him, maybe he thought she would come back to him but she knew he had lost her forever to a different man. It was a great party, but she couldn't give a real explanation to any of them why she was going. She tried not to look at him, she knew that her eyes could give her away, but it was hard, he hadn't touched her today and every fibre of her body ached for him. She hated herself for secretly loving it when he was sneakily making grabs at her but she hated him more when his games involved not touching her at all. She could hardly bare it, he had avoided her, talking and flirting with everyone but her. He had all the women in the room sneaking glances at him without even trying, and it drove her crazy, she wanted to scream at them that he was hers, but she knew it wasn't true. He passed close by her occasionally, always on a path to someone other than her. He handed her a drink at one point making sure their fingers didn't touch, he would hardly even look at her. She loved to feel his eyes on her and he was torturing her tonight by purposefully making sure that they never were. She thought maybe he was punishing her for leaving him but he hadn't done that all week, so why today, why now, she tried impossibly to block thoughts of him from her mind and enjoy her party.

Later she went outside the door to grab a cold beer from the garden, there was no one else out there and she took a quiet moment, in the cold air to think about what she was doing. She jumped at the sound of his voice 'I didn't think you could do it you know' She gasped, his voice wasn't far away but she couldn't see him in the dark. 'I didn't think you could get out of this without hurting them' She saw his silhouette approach a second before he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the shadows with him. He pulled her around the corner of the house, knowing implicitly that she wouldn't struggle. She did protest though, scared that people would miss them or see them, but he took no notice. 'I've missed you today baby' he whispered against her face, talking over her. She thumped her fists gently on his chest, it was his own game, he had toyed with her and yet he spoke as if it was her avoiding him. She would never understand him and that was part of his appeal.

Her thoughts were stopped in their tracks as he leaned in to kiss her. He bent his head to her and kissed her lightly, with closed lips before pulling his head up slightly. Leaving her like a hungry baby bird, head raised to him, mouth open eyes closed, she breathed him in, sighing almost in agony as she licked him off her lips and he didn't come back. It was so dark but as she opened her eyes she could make out his grin, his eyes twinkled at her as this time he dipped his tongue to meet hers, but just as quickly as before his mouth was gone again. An involuntary noise escaped her, frustrated and pained, her hands balled into fists again gripping at his shirt, trying to pull him to her. 'Please' Within seconds she had gone from protesting and worrying to begging him, and that was exactly what he wanted, he always wanted her to want it no matter how wrong it was. Her tummy flipped and her toes curled as he bent his face close to hers again, this time the kiss was deeper, but still too brief, and within seconds he broke away and reached down to remove her panties. He made a pleased sound in his throat as he realised how much she wanted him. He backed her into the wall and she lifted her legs around his hips almost automatically, knowing he would hold her there, with all of him on her he wouldn't let her fall. 'Please' she breathed at him again, desperate for him now, everyone else forgotten once again.

She tried to pull him to her with her arms and gripped onto him with her legs, but he was slow and deliberate as always, not giving her what she wanted yet. Someone opened the door of the house, only a few feet away, and only as they stepped out into the garden he pushed himself into her, he kept his eyes on hers, she could see them shining in the dark, she felt like he was almost challeging her to expose them. She was worried to find that part of her wanted to cry out, when she managed to stay quiet he upped his pace, pushing her into the wall, gripping his big hands onto the backs of her thighs. Her breathing quickened and her head fell back to the wall. He knew what he was doing to her and caught her sighs with his mouth, kissing her hard to keep her quiet. She was so close already, the fear excited her and she'd craved his attention all day. As the door closed with a bang, she could hold on no longer, her orgasm flooded through her along with repeated gasps of his name and how much she needed him, she was so overcome, it wouldn't have mattered if the whole party where out in the garden with them.

****

On the day she moved out, she hadn't asked him to but he had helped her so much, lifting and carrying boxes and furniture. It was all she could do not to just stand and watch him. He'd got hot and sweaty, his t-shirt clung to him and watching the muscles in his arms and his back as he lifted and carried for her was mesmerising. She fantasised while they worked that they were a real couple, this is how they would be. If he didn't have a box in his hands as he passed her then he reached for her, giving her a cheeky pat or stroking her arm, or more. This was the most time they had spent alone together and she admitted to herself that it felt better than she thought possible. As she made them drinks in her new kitchen she thought part of her was gutted to be leaving him. it tore her apart to think she wouldn't see him everyday, she would no longer get to touch him as he passed her sometimes in the mornings, the air of sleepiness still all over him as he would give her a sneaky kiss. Part of her would also miss the creeping around, and the sleaziness of it all, but not the guilt and now they would have there own space and time to be together, when he could get away, she realised sadly.

She took their glasses into the bedroom as he bought up the last of her boxes, she handed him his glass and watched as he gulped down the liquid, she loved watching him drink. She wanted him then, just from that. She walked to him and took his glass away placing them both on the sill. Her new bed was not arriving until the following day, but she wanted him now. She rarely initiated things with him, and she liked the slightly surprised look he gave her now as she held his eyes and ran her hand under the hem of his t-shirt. His skin was still clammy and the shirt slightly damp, her skin tightened at the thought, she wanted to taste the saltiness of the sweat off his skin. She bit her lip, and grabbed at his shirt. He stood while she pulled it up and he raised his arms to let her pull it over his head.

She still didn't know his next move so she quickly let her hands work the front of his jeans before he could turn it on her. She could feel the heat and hardness of him through the fabric and knew he was ready for her. She smiled at this, and hands on his bare stomach pushed him back a step towards the 'bed'. He looked over his shoulder, down at the mattress on the floor. Then slightly turned his head back to her, looking up through his long lashes, he raised one eyebrow. She didn't think he was going to but he held her hand and lowered himself down to the floor. She followed immediately, still fully clothed she straddled him. She bent down and kissed him hard, claiming her space and claiming him. She had never felt in any control of him before and knew it wouldn't last. She sat up, pressing herself harder down onto him, she removed her own t-shirt and bra as he laid beneath her. He licked his lips watching her approvingly, smiling up at her. He gripped onto her hips and waited to see what she would do next, she was floundering slightly, not used to this, she leaned back down to him, started to kiss and lick at his skin, thinking for once that she had him where she wanted.

Seconds later, he flipped over easily on the mattress, and peeled her arms from around his neck. She held onto him with her thighs, knowing she was losing him. But he broke away easily and before she could stop him he was up and grabbing his shirt from where she tossed it on the floor. She sat up, feeling silly and not quite sure what to do, 'you stay right there baby' he mumbled as he pulled his t-shirt on and buttoned his jeans. 'I'm gonna get my boxes from the van and then I'm all yours...............'


	3. Additional smutty chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Just an additional chapter of smut of one of his tricks to get her alone.)

As she rushed to the hotel room a million things that no good boyfriend could have done to her friend were racing through her head. Kelly had text her from an unknown number begging her to come quickly, giving her the address, room number and key code to get in. She had fled her boyfriend and flat mate straight away to get to her friend when she needed her. And now as she typed the code into the door with trembling fingers she realised she was scared what state her friend would be in! 

She burst through the door calling her name and was met with the shock of her life. There HE was leaning against the far wall by the window, her flat mates boyfriend. There was a mobile and packaging on the table next to him. He didn't raise his head, didn't greet her. He knew what was coming. 'YOU' she screamed at him across the room. 'You pretended to be Kelly, you scared me to death. What the f*ck are you thinking?' She continued to rant, he as usual just stood there, and let her.  
She was so angry, his games made her crazy! The thing was she knew she would have come to him here anyway, but he loved to play games. His girlfriend had interrupted them together the night before and she knew he hated that. She was annoyed at herself for not guessing it was him, annoyed at their stupid partners for not realising this was happening underneath their noses and annoyed at him for driving her out of her mind with lust and turning her into this person, so she continued her tirade. Screaming all of this at him from halfway into the room.  
Finally he moved, he picked up his whiskey from the table, took a long deliberate gulp, looking at her for the first time over the glass. He just knew she was imagining tasting the liquid from his mouth, and he took a couple of long strides across the room to the bed, loosening his tie as he went.  
'Way I see it is we've got about thirty minutes before either of them wonder where we are?' Was all he said, he sat on the bed, and put his head in his hands.

Urrrrrrrgh, it drove her crazy that he never got angry back at her and he was always f*cking right!! She wanted him now more than anything and she had told Greg she would be home before dinner. She took a deep breath, calming herself and went to him, stood infront of him and began to unbutton her dress. She kicked her flip flops across the room, silently cursing herself for not having sexy heels on but pleased that she always wore pretty underwear just for him!! As she let her dress fall he looked up at her with that little smirk on his face, he knew she would never say no to him, and despite her anger she grinned back.  
She stood infront of him in her underwear while he fished an ice cube from his glass with his long fingers and held his other hand out to hers. She automatically offered her hands to him and flinched as his skin touched hers. She felt herself instantly get wet, and took a ragged breath. He held her, with one hand and pressed the melting ice against her burning wrists. It was delightfully cold but it did nothing to cool the heat he created in her. He concentrated all his attention on her hands for a few more seconds until the ice was gone. He looked up at her and claimed, 'silly, we don't have time for this' as if it had been her that was stalling. He nodded his head towards the bathroom and she went obediently, she put a swing in her step hoping he was watching her ass as she walked ahead of him. She paused by the shower thinking that was what he had in mind. But behind her he made a frustrated noise 'no time' he growled out and guided her forward to the sink unit.  
She faced the mirror and he placed her hands on the surface infront of her. He let go of her only to guide her panties down her legs. She stepped out of them and caught the smile in his eyes in the mirror as he realised from them how ready she was for him. She never needed foreplay where he was concerned, which was lucky because they rarely had time but also made her insane because just a glance from him across a crowded room would have her wet and wanting him so much.

She was very aware that she was next to naked, while he stood behind her fully clothed but she didn't feel self conscious about it, the way his reflection was admiring her body right now made her feel like the most desired woman on earth. Her head fell forward and her back arched towards him as he cupped her ass, his fingers were tantalisingly close to what she really wanted. She moaned softly as she heard the sound of his zipper. He was much taller than her and she had to stand on her tip toes to make his access easier. She didn't care, she felt like she could have floated off the floor if it was what he wanted. He had that much control of her body.

Finally he pushed his way inside her, she braced herself on her hands to meet his thrusts. He pushed harder, his whole body against hers, pinning her against the surface. His hands held at her hips, steadying her on her toes, easing himself further and deeper inside of her, pulling her closer to him. His mouth lapped and nipped at her neck, exploring the top of her spine but careful to never bite hard enough to leave marks. She wanted to watch him, she was desperate to bring her head up and see him worshipping this attention on her body. She wanted to see the look on his face, but she knew it would be the end of her and she wasn't ready just yet. So she kept her head down, her hair fell down around her face exposing more of her neck to his expert mouth.

Suddenly his phone rang out from the bedroom. The ringtone she recognised as his girlfriends and she knew their time was almost up. He cursed breathlessly into her hair he ignored the ringing but sped up his movements. 'Look' he said, and pulled gently at her hair until she raised her head. Her own face surprised her. Her hair was wild and her skin was pink and flushed. She felt herself weakening, the familiar heat rising in her, she lifted her hips pushing back against him and he groaned his appreciation. The phone began to ring again 'look at me while I fuck you.' She did as he told her, and he smiled at her in the mirror, knowing that she was coming undone for him 'good girl, look at me while I fuck you and my girlfriend wonders where I am.' She hated herself for it, but that pushed her over the edge, she cried out and collapsed forward. He held her steady as she writhed between him and the sink. Her insides electrified and every nerve in her body screamed his name as he followed her into oblivion. He steadied himself against the mirror, whispering something and nothing over again as he was overcome. They stayed that way for a few minutes laughing as panting until their breath returned to normal and he pulled away. She checked her watch and turned on the taps, she needed to repair herself and fast.  
He appeared at the bathroom door, kissed her until the breath was knocked back out of her, grabbed her dress and threw it to her, and as his phone began to ring again he walked out the door with a wink and said 'see you at home Darlin'


End file.
